Blog użytkownika:MaxFrozen/Frozen Hogwarts - Rozdział 2 Trening
Witajcie, kochani - chyba nie macie nic przeciwko, żebym was tak nazywał? - moi !!! thumb|leftthumbCieszycie się? Już kolejny rozdział! Tym razem udało mi się sprężyć. I napisać rozdział w miarę szybko. To jednak nie zmienia faktu, że co poniektórym (matko boska częstochowska, jak się to pisze?! O_O) "obiecałem", a raczej powiedziałm, że będzie w poniedziałek. Dwa dni temu! Czyli z tego wynika, że nadal jestem kłamcą... Aha i dedyk, bo takowy (kurde! czemu język polski jest taki trudny?! >:C) musi być, a jak? Więc dedykacja jest dla wszystkich fanów Qiudditcha ^^ Czyli jakbym miał wymieniać to dla... każdego użytkownika? XD No nie, może nie dla każdego, ale dla wielu w każdym razie ^^ A teraz mi już tego nie czytać! Za rozdział się macie zabierać! Nie po to go pisałem o ósmej rano (bo potem musiałem dać pograć w te swoje durne gry o koniach dwóm młodszym siostrom X_x), żebyście mi notki odautorskie czytali! Takie rozdwojenie jaźni XD Rozdział 2 Trening Poniedziałek, 7 września, klasa eliksirów, godzina 13:09 Hills kolejny raz przemierzył klasę. Pięcioroczni wpatrywali się w niego z napięciem. Profesor zatrzymał się w końcu. Spiorunował ich wzrokiem. Wszystkim przeszły ciarki po plecach, tylko Anna gapiła się w niego ze znudzeniem. Wiedziała, że jeśli ktoś nie boi się jego wzroku, to Hills szybko przestaje być taki twardy. - A teraz… pokażcie mi swoje zadanie z weekendu. Każdy wyciągnął zwój pergaminu. W piątek Hills kazał im napisać wypracowanie o tym co przerabiali w poprzednich klasach. Oczywiście, większość nic nie pamiętała. Po przejrzeniu i dokładnym skomentowaniu każdej pracy Hills wstał zza biurka. Znów zaczął chodzić między ławkami. - Dobrze… Wyjmijcie podręczniki. Sporządzicie dziś eliksir powodujący kurczenie się języka, strona 15. Otworzyli podręczniki. Anna przyjrzała się składnikom. Wyciągnęła z torby wszystko co potrzebne. Po kilku minutach w jej kociołku bulgotała ciemnozielona rzadka substancja opisana w podręczniku, podczas gdy inni zmagali się z gęstą papką o kolorze bursztynu. A wszystko przez strąconą przez przypadek do kociołka fiolkę soku z raginy. Przez pierwszą chwilę Anna była przerażona, ale kiedy zauważyła zmianę w eliksirze na taki jaki powinien być, ucieszyła się. Hills poruszył brwiami z niezadowoleniem, widząc że po około godzinie, kiedy Anna zamieszała eliksir, zrobił się on taki jak powinien być. Z klasy dochodziły pomruki złości, kiedy reszta uczniów próbowała naprawić błąd, którego nie popełnili, bo kociołek Anny miał lepszą zawartość niż ich. Pod koniec lekcji profesor Hill musiał z niesmakiem nagrodzić Ravenclaw AŻ 5 punktami za poprawnie wykonany eliksir. Anna uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. * * * Poniedziałek, 7 września, korytarz, godzina 13:48 Elsa szła korytarzem do wierzy Krukonów. Przed chwilą skończyła lekcję i za 2 godziny miała trening Quidditcha. Po chwili dogoniła ją Anna. - No i jak – spytała Elsa, choć Anna wcale nie powiedziała, że była na eliksirach – z eliksirem powodującym kurczenie się języka? - Skąd wiedziałaś? - Bo ja już byłam na 5 roku. - Dostałam 5 punktów za najlepszy eliksir w klasie. Elsa zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Spojrzała na nią jakby nagle Anna zmieniła się w kosmitę (XD). - Czekaj, że co? - No ja też uważam, że to mało, ale znasz Hillsa, świnia do sześcianu… - Nie, nie o to mi chodzi. Jak udało ci się go zrobić dobrze? Przecież ty nawet nie patrzyłaś do podręcznika przed semestrem. - E, strąciłam do kociołka fiolkę z sokiem z raginy. - I tak po prostu o tym mówisz? - A jak mam? Elsa przemilczała tą kwestię. Minęły róg korytarza. - O której masz trening? - O 16:00. - Dobra. Lecę, bo się spóźnię na wróżbiarstwo. - Tylko byś spróbowała! Nie drugi raz. * * * Poniedziałek, 7 września, boisko do Quidditcha, 16:14 Elsa stała oparta o kolumnę. Miała już na sobie strój reprezentacji Ravenclawu w Qiudditchu, podczas gdy reszta chłopaków z drużyny jeszcze się przebierała. Will nie pozwalał im trenować w normalnych ciuchów, bo twierdził, że się odzwyczajają. Była w tym jakaś logika. Tak to właśnie jest, pomyślała Elsa, jak się jest jedyną dziewczyną w drużynie. Miała rację. Will, Simon i Rick, Antonio, Pedro, Ignacio (zaginiony obrońca :D) – wszystko chłopcy. Przewróciła oczami. Kiedy w końcu Antonio poskromił swoją koszulę, wyszli na boisko. Elsa natychmiast zauważyła Annę na trybunach. Siostra machała do niej jak oszalała, usta miała szeroko uśmiechnięte. Elsa uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem. - Dobra chłopaki… - zaczął Will. - Echem? - … I Elsa. To nasz pierwszy trening przed meczem. Liczę, że ćwiczyliście trochę podczas wakacji? Odpowiedziały mu pomruki. Jasne, większość mieszkała w miastach, za dużo mugoli. Elsa przewróciła ponownie oczami. - Mniejsza o to… Na miotły i żebym nowego składu nie musiał szukać! No oczywiście. Will był na 7 roku, chciał jeszcze jeden raz wygrać Puchar. Jakby nie miał ich już 3. Elsa wskoczyła na swojego Nimbusa 2003. Ten model wyszedł w zeszłym roku i był zdecydowanie zwinniejszy od poprzedników choć prędkość miał niewiele większą. Za to jej kuzynka – Merida, ona dostała w tym roku nowego Golden One, kiedy tylko trafił do sklepów. Ta miotła to było coś! Szybka, opływowa, poruszała się z gracją i ze 100 na godzinę w 3,5 sekudy. Z taką miotłą Gryffindor miał murowanie zwycięstwo. Ach, siedzenie na miotle. To piękne uczucie kojarzące się z wolnością i własną wolą. Gdyby Zaklęcie Poduszkujące było silniejsze można by pomyśleć, że się lata. To w Quidditchu Elsa lubiła najbardziej. Tą swobodę wiążąca się z brakiem przymusu stania na ziemi. Elsa rzuciła piłkę do Willa, Will do Antonia, Antonio do Willa, Will do Elsy, Elsa do Antonia i tak w kółko. Pałkarze trenowali na ciężkich piłkach lekarskich, a Pedro z 3 klasy na prawdziwym zniczu. Elsa rzuciła piłkę do Antonia. Poszła wyżej niż się spodziewała. Chłopak poleciał w górę. - Pochyl się w tył! – powiedziała. Antonio odchylił się nieznacznie w tył, łapiąc piłkę oboma rękami. Gdyby tego nie zrobił uderzyła by go w twarz. Kiwnął do niej głową na znak, że dziękuje za radę. Kiepsko mówił po angielsku, jego rodzina była z Francji. Lepiej grał niż gadał. - Okej, a teraz na obrońcę. – kazał im Will. Złapał piłkę Antonio i poleciał do obręczy bramkowych. Ignacio już zdążył go zauważyć, bo jak szalony popędził do bramek. Will uśmiechnął się rzucił piłkę przez ramię. Elsa złapała ją końcami palców. Piłka wyśliznęła jej się z ręki, ale jeszcze zdążyła kolnąć ją w stronę Antonia. Chłopak zagarnął ją pod ramię. thumb|leftthumbZaczęli manewrować. Do Willa, do Antonia, do Willa, do Antonia, do Willa. Ignacio dostał oczopląsu. Wtedy Elsa przechwyciła piłkę i rzuciła ją przez prawą obręcz. Will i Antonio wyhamowali centymetr przed polem bramkowym. Tylko rzucający mógł w nim się znajdować. Trening trwał ze 4 godziny. Tak długo, aż wszyscy byli zmęczeni, spoceni i mało nie pospadali z mioteł. Dopiero wtedy Will dał znak, że mogą zejść na ziemię. Elsa zeszła z miotły nim jeszcze znalazła się na ziemi. Trzymając się rączki mioty, powoli opadła na ziemię. Mimo Zaklęcia Poduszkującego i tak potwornie bolał ją tyłek. Wstała powoli przekonana, że tej nocy nie uśnie. Okej, a teraz pisać komenty, nie marudzić, to może jeszcze w tym tygodniu wstawię Rozdział 3 pt. Biblioteka. Ale pewności nie mam bo wiecie jak to ze mną jest :3 Stwiałbym raczej na przyszły poniedziałek - środę. No, a teraz spędzę całe jutro na odpisywaniu na wasze komentarze ^^ ale nie narzekam. Ja to bardzo lubię (jeśli nie kocham, bo mi się mordka tak raduje ^^ jak jest nowy kom). Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach